


Ex Facie

by callay



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingers In Mouths, M/M, Matt Murdock's Mouth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses closer, holds Matt’s mouth open with two fingers hooked on his tongue and tries to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Facie

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to name any Daredevil fics I write after random legal terminology, so here we are.

Foggy’s super drunk, but maybe not drunk enough to actually say, “Can you please touch my face,” so instead he just takes Matt’s hand and pulls it to his cheek.

“Hey, Foggy,” says Matt, smiling, fingers against Foggy’s skin.

“Hey,” says Foggy, heart racing already. He’s only been thinking about this forever, and he didn’t know it would happen like this – lying on Matt’s bed, with a successful case under their belts and also a whole lot of beer – but it’s perfect.

“Hey,” says Matt back, touching Foggy’s forehead, the shape of his eyebrows. The room is spinning in lazy circles around Foggy, but Matt’s touch is grounding him, like Matt’s the center of gravity.

Matt’s fingers trail down – over Foggy’s eyes and down his cheek, slipping off his nose to his mouth. And oh, Matt touching his mouth, fingertips slow over the curve of Foggy’s bottom lip. Matt’s skin is just a little rough, enough to make Foggy shiver as Matt draws his fingers down, pulling at Foggy’s lip.

“Matt –“ breathes Foggy, and Matt’s fingers ride the shape of the word, bumping his upper lip. Foggy feels like his heart might beat out of his chest. This is way, way better than he imagined.

“You have nice lips,” Matt says, casually, but there’s something in the set of his mouth, the color on his cheeks that makes Foggy’s stomach do a dizzy swoop. This is it –

He opens his mouth to say something, to double check if this is really happening, but Matt’s fingers slip into his mouth and okay, this is happening. Matt’s fingers tease against the top of his tongue until Foggy tries to say, “Matt,” and accidentally closes his teeth on them. He gasps his mouth open again and the word is just a long helpless vowel.

Matt giggles at that, fingers pressing on Foggy’s tongue. “Foggy, you’re so drunk.”

Foggy tries to protest but his mouth is full of Matt’s fingers. It’s not fair. He reaches for Matt, touches his perfect Matt Murdock mouth. Matt gasps, quiet and urgent, at the brush of Foggy’s fingers. Suddenly he’s not laughing, just breathing fast as Foggy traces the shape of his mouth.

Foggy swallows hard. Matt’s fingers are still on Foggy’s tongue, sliding wetly along the length of it. That’s so good, makes his whole body vibrate with need – so for Matt it must be – for Matt –

He nudges Matt’s mouth open, puts two blunt fingers in his mouth. Matt moans like he’s been stabbed, tongue pushing against Foggy’s fingers. His tongue is strong and wet and Foggy can’t breathe.

He pushes down until saliva gathers under his fingers, until Matt’s mouth opens and Foggy can admire the perfect shape of his lips, his pink tongue – he wants Matt so bad, wants to taste him –

He presses closer, holds Matt’s mouth open with two fingers hooked on his tongue and tries to kiss him. Matt’s fingers slide wet out of Foggy’s mouth and onto his cheek and Foggy manages a kiss, or something like it, a mess of fingers and tongues, sloppy and desperate.

Immediately everything is sex – it always is, with Matt, because Matt is sex on a stick, but this is more than that. This is the best, hottest, craziest thing Foggy’s ever experienced. Matt’s face is all pink and he’s moaning on every breath, tongue making wet noises against Foggy’s fingers. He whimpers when their tongues come together and Foggy swallows the sounds hungrily.

Eventually Foggy has to pull away and try to breathe, but he just slides his fingers deeper, until Matt chokes a little, squirming on the bed, moaning.

Foggy can barely take this. “Matt, Matty – you’re – oh, fuck, Matt, you’re so _hot_ –“

Matt’s whole body shudders – and this is better than any porn in the world, nice put-together Matt Murdock flushing so hard there are tears in his eyes, mouth open and wet around Foggy’s fingers, the most beautiful thing Foggy’s ever seen.

He moves his hand, leaving a wet stripe on Matt’s chin, and reaches down and feels clumsily at the front of Matt’s jeans. His hand curls around the hard shape of Matt’s cock – Matt’s _cock_ – and Matt’s mouth falls open on a whimper.

Foggy can’t resist his mouth, he can’t – he leans in, and without his fingers, their mouths lock together perfectly, hot and wet. Foggy shoves his tongue into Matt’s mouth and Matt sucks on it, greedy and sloppy.

Matt’s hips are jerking helplessly against Foggy’s hand. Foggy pulls away just enough to gasp, “Matty – what should I do?”

“That, do that,” groans Matt, and he covers Foggy’s hand with his own, fingers interlocking, pressing Foggy’s hand down hard against the shape of his cock.

“Are you – Matty, are you –“ tries Foggy, but Matt’s already there, whole body tensing, fingers squeezing Foggy’s hand so hard it hurts. He comes with a moan, hips giving three sharp jerks, and Foggy can actually feel the way his cock twitches through his pants.

“Oh,” says Matt afterwards, “Oh –“ and Foggy’s beyond words. His whole body feels like he’s burning up, heat and tension curled into every particle, heart beating painfully hard. He shifts to grind against Matt’s hip, pushing Matt down against the bed. He’s panting, can’t even kiss Matt properly, just presses his mouth to Matt’s and feels the friction of their lips together –

“Foggy –“ gasps Matt against him. “Foggy, can I please blow you –“

“Unh –“

“I can –“ Matt swallows. “– I can smell you, and I just –“

“Nngh, fuck – well, I’m not about to say – I mean – _yeah_ , Matt, shit –“

“Okay, come on,” gasps Matt, reaching for Foggy and trying to pull him closer. He’s on his back, so Foggy just shuffles up the bed until he’s kneeling over Matt’s chest, and goes for his fly. Matt makes a needy little noise when Foggy pulls out his cock, and for a moment Foggy just squeezes himself, panting, trying to get a measure of control.

It’s hopeless. Matt’s hands curl around Foggy’s thighs and hook into his pockets, trying to pull him in, and his mouth is half-open, waiting, lips all plumped up from kissing –

“Fuck, Matt, you’re – I’m just gonna –“

Foggy leans forward, bracing his hands on the headboard, hips tilting down so his cock is dangerously close to Matt’s mouth. So close he can feel the shudder of Matt’s breath against the head, and he doesn’t know if super-senses are catching, but this is way, way too intense, especially when he’s drunk, head spinning –

Matt wraps a hand around him and Foggy comes on his face.

He doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help it – he’s coming, on Matt’s _face_ , painting stripes on the curve of Matt’s cheekbones and the dark sweep of his eyelashes and his red, wet mouth.

He comes so hard it hurts, or maybe that’s his brain being melted by how incredibly fucking gorgeous Matt is –

It’s so much that he blacks out for a moment, and comes to groaning, aftershocks of pleasure still rolling through him.

“Am I dead?” he moans, and Matt laughs. He’s messy with come and grinning up at Foggy like he’s never been happier. Foggy’s heart lurches wildly.

“I love you,” breathes Foggy. “And you’ve got jizz on your face.”

“I know,” says Matt. “And I know.”

“You know? I –“

“And I love you too.”

“Oh, okay. Good,” says Foggy, heart doing some kind of parkour tumble in his chest. “Well, that’s – okay, I’m going to sleep now –“

And he collapses on the bed next to Matt and does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
